1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a reel unit, and more specifically, to a reel unit of a spinning reel that is allowed to reel out a fishing line forward and the upper part thereof is configured to be mounted to a fishing rod.
2. Background Information
In general, a spinning reel includes a reel unit, a handle, a rotor, and a spool. The reel unit is mounted to a fishing rod. The handle is rotatably attached to the reel unit. The rotor is rotatably mounted to the reel unit. The spool is mounted to the reel unit in front of the rotor and is allowed to move back and forth. A fishing line guided by the rotor is wound around the outer periphery of the spool.
The reel unit includes a T-shaped rod attachment leg portion and a reel body. The T-shaped rod attachment leg portion is mounted to a fishing rod. The reel body is formed integral with the rod attachment leg portion. A variety of mechanisms are accommodated in the interior of the reel body. The reel body includes a body member and a lid member. The body member has a laterally-opened interior space. The lid member is detachably mounted to the body member, and covers the opening of the body member. Also, a cover member (guard member) is mounted to the rear part of the reel body and covers the bottom part of the reel body from the rear part of the reel body (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-254534). The cover member is mounted to the reel body from behind of the reel body. The cover member is fixed to the reel body by screw members inserted from behind and the bottom of the reel body.